


Almost True

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex, irresponsible behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana steals their condoms. They have sex anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost True

"Fucking harpy! I can't believe it!" Arthur howls.

Merlin lifts his head and looks at him.

"Morgana's taken my condoms. Says she needs them for a safe sex talk." Arthur brands the piece of paper scrawled with Morgana's studiously archaic handwriting.

Merlin lets his cheek fall back onto the pillow. When he starts shaking, emitting hiccuping sounds, Arthur is mortified. 

He comes back to bed and rubs Merlin's back. "Hey. I'm sorry."

Merlin looks up, and Arthur realises that what he's taken for sobbing is really giggling.

"You think this is funny?" Arthur asks, annoyed.

"Your face!" Merlin says. "You can't have my sweet virgin arse and now you want to murder your sister!"

Arthur closes his eyes, begins counting to ten very slowly.

He hears the rustling of the sheets as Merlin gets up, and then Merlin is behind him, with his lanky body pressed to Arthur's.

"We can do other things," he whispers into the side of Arthur's neck. "We can... lick and suck and things. You can finger me. You like fingering me. See if you can fit more than three fingers inside me, this time."

"Yeah, OK," Arthur says, his floppy cock going stiff again. Because doing any of those things to Merlin isn't exactly a hardship. "I want to eat you out."

Merlin obliges, getting on all fours with his arse in the air. His hole is already a little swollen from Arthur rubbing his fingers there dry, as they snogged earlier.

But once Arthur has his face buried in Merlin's smooth, luscious arse and his tongue in that pink, slick pucker, hearing Merlin gasp and moan in a way that's only just manages not to be overdone and porny, he wants more. He sits back on his heels, wiping his messy face with the back of his hand. 

"You're so hot," he says, and his voice comes out thick and throaty and he can't help it. "Fuck, Merlin, you're the hottest thing _ever_." 

He leans in to press a kiss to Merlin's lower back, then leans away to look again. Merlin is so perfect he could be in really classy gay porn if he wanted to and lied about his age. He's all pale, unblemished skin and he shaves his arse and pubes, which never fails to make Arthur dizzy with want whenever he thinks about it. Which is a lot. Sometimes (most of the time) he wants to marry Merlin or something. He wants to proclaim to the world and everyone at school that Merlin is _his_ to fuck and love and bully and spoil rotten.

Right now he sort of wants to smack Merlin's round little bum and leave a handprint on it, but Merlin's only tiny, so that's clearly not an option. He massages it instead, filling his hands with smooth, white cheeks and letting his thumbs press and slide over Merlin's blushing little hole. He watches the once tightly wrinkled skin stretch and distend, wondering about how it must feel to be touched like that. Merlin arches his back and pushes against Arthur's fingers. He likes it.

Arthur presses one thumb inside, and Merlin's body allows it. His flesh sinks and parts. Arthur lets his other thumb join it, then pulls out. He picks up the lube, pours a generous dollop on Merlin's crack and pushes it inside with two fingers. Merlin makes a weird sound, and the way he arches his back further and lifts his head makes it look as if he's raving mad and baying at the moon. Arthur can see his twisted face in the mirror on the wall.

The tight little fist of Merlin's arsehole is unclenching under Arthur's fingers, which is fucking marvellous. Tightness is overrated. Arthur prefers the trusting openness that tells him that Merlin loves this as much as he does. He keeps staring at the place where his fingers are sunken deep into Merlin's slick little cave. It looks hot and sort of gross, too; a juicy, flesh-pink _maw,_ swallowing Arthur's fingers as if it's a carnivorous flower. It's fucking amazing. Arthur wants inside so badly, but Merlin breaks first.

"Please," he pants. "Can't you just do it anyway... I've never done anything..." 

It's almost true. Except for blowing Will, and having Will blow him. Arthur knows about that, because Will told Gwen who told Morgana who told him. So Arthur closes his eyes and tries to think straight.

"Yeah," he croaks, and adds, "I've never..." he blushes. "Never without a condom. I'm clean." 

And it's almost true, too. An unprotected blowjob from Viv, another from Gwaine, the condom slipping once with Gwen and making him think he would be a dad, nothing he wants to elaborate on.

When he slicks his cock, his hands are trembling.

"You sure?" he asks, already nudging at Merlin's pout with his cock, pressing in at the centre, where Merlin will open up for him.

Merlin's head moves in a frantic nod. Arthur can see that he's biting his lip, like he's sad or frightened, and he kisses Merlin's back again. 

"I _love_ you," Arthur says, and he pushes inside. 

He's meant to take it slow, but Merlin is really slippery, and once Arthur's past the constriction of the first bit, he's got enough momentum that he slides all the way. He bottoms out with a shocked grunt. Merlin gasps and tenses up, and Arthur can see the muscles in his back and arse go rigid. It takes a moment before Merlin lets out his breath and softens, goes sweet for Arthur to fuck.

"Jesus," Arthur whispers, consumed by the feeling of hot muscle gripping him.

_Like a warm, friendly hand, indeed,_ Arthur thinks, and laughs, gone stupid from the sudden surge of chemicals in his brain. He holds Merlin's hips and only manages not to moan something about boy-pussy by clenching his teeth. And then he can't think, because it's as if all of him is in his cock, and he wants so much, he wants to slam inside, wants to take and conquer and plunder. And he wants to kiss and touch and hold and be held. It's too much. He pulls out, shoves in again, breaching the trembling clench of Merlin's sphincter. The slide is like falling and he never wants it to stop.

But it does. He comes, helpless. It's sudden bright light and the roar of blood in his ears, and then darkness. Arthur Pendragon is no more. He comes back to himself feeling less like a god, and a lot like a prat. He shifts to lie down on his side and takes Merlin with him. Reaching around Merlin's waist, he finds that Merlin is still hard, still shivering.

"Sorry," Arthur mumbles, trying to make his hand move, trying to finish Merlin off. "Can't," he admitts, a few moments later. 

He's too tired and his hand won't follow orders. He just wants to sleep. 

"You can..." he whispers, kissing Merlin's nape. "I'll just lie here and you can fuck my mouth."

The idea of being a passive hole for Merlin to use is almost hot enough to get him hard again. He's never really dared to think about sex beyond fucking. Being fucked is something he's never really dared to admit to himself that he wants, not until now. A part of him wants to offer his arse, wants Merlin to hurt him there and fill him with spunk, but his mouth goes all slack, and he just can't say it. So he just flops over to lie on his back. He pats himself, wanting Merlin on top.

He's only sucked cock once. He got all nervous and gagged on Merlin's cock and bit him, and it's clear from Merlin's cautious expression that he remembers.

"You sure you want to?"

"'Course I'm sure," Arthur scoffs. "I told you to fuck my mouth, so fuck it already."

Merlin climbs over Arthur and begins rubbing himself with quick, sharp movements just above Arthur's face. He touches Arthur's lower lip with his thumb and Arthur opens up, feeling owned in the best of ways. Merlin's dick tastes so good. It tastes like sex and sweat and _male_ and it's slippery with salty precome. Merlin never really gets it that far into Arthur's throat, because the angle's awkward, and Arthur is certain he's scraping Merlin with his teeth. But Merlin comes, with his face crumpled into something ugly and lovely. His jizz is warm and bitter on Arthur's tongue, and it's disgusting, and Arthur wants to spit it out, but he doesn't. He swallows it all, letting it slip down his throat just as his own come slips out of Merlin's slack arsehole to make a mess out of Arthur's pubes.

They're both a mess. Merlin lies down on top of Arthur with a sigh, making them both sticky.

"That was stupid," Merlin says when he wakes up. He's blushing.

"Yeah," Arthur admits, feeling ashamed. 

But his hand is already roaming, finding Merlin's wet, puckered hole again. And Merlin sighs, pushes back, lets Arthur inside. The slide is smooth now. Soon he's on his back, letting Arthur fuck him missionary style, moaning with every thrust. There's even a third round, and none of them says anything about it. They just let it happen, getting themselves and the sheets filthy with sweat and lube and more come than Arthur has ever imagined two blokes could produce in so little time. 

They bunk off on Monday and go and get tested together. Merlin buys Arthur coffee afterwards, making it a date of sorts.


End file.
